<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Remy by AnaExpert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781934">Dear Remy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaExpert/pseuds/AnaExpert'>AnaExpert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gambit (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heartache, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Letters, Love Letters, Thieves Guild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaExpert/pseuds/AnaExpert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from Remy LeBeau or sent to him or about him. All of them together tell us a little bit of a story that involves the two most important women in his life and the Thieves Guild.<br/>I tried an artsy effect on this one, challenged my writing skills here. Each chapter is a letter. I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>One chapter contains smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belladonna Boudreaux/Remy LeBeau, Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Remy Lebeau &amp; Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear love,</p><p>My love, my eternal love, I'm writing to you because it's been two years today. It was supposed to be a very special day for both of us. For those two years, I blamed myself, blamed the Guild, my deceased brother, your father. But, in the end, It was all you, because even though everyone played their part in breaking us, you never came back for me. I remember watching our most dreadful fate unfold in front of me in my beautiful wedding gown, I stood there, paralyzed. I can't help but daydream of what we would be like if it all hadn't happened. We should be together now, Remy, talking about our day in the bed we would share. I'd lay my head on your chest, my body would be nestled in your arms, we would make love before going to sleep. But I guess it wasn't meant to be.</p><p>How could you just assume that I would be fine without you, that I would move on, find myself another man, and fulfill my life with some other drug? You are my cocaine, can't you see? And this withdrawal isn't going well, babe. I need you, mon coeur. You have no idea how I still spend my nights awake, crying, sighing, missing you. I can't let go of you. I want you back.</p><p>It's been two years and I've heard you're doing well now. True, you treaded some trouble path, you told me all about it yourself when you called me that night. That night when you got more than what you bargained for in New York tunnels. But then, you didn't call me anymore. I asked you, I pleaded, I begged you to come back for me, but you didn't. And, even though you made it clear you didn't want to go back to where we'd left off, I still hold on to you. It's helpless, but try telling my foolish heart to get over you. It just won't listen.</p><p>Recently, I heard about you from others, mon amour. I've heard you were down, you've been around the world trying to find solace to your misfortunes, but after you paid your dues, apparently you found yourself a new home, a new family. You don't need any other family, sweetie, you have me.</p><p>I've also heard you found someone else.</p><p>If I could, I'd write her too. I feel she needs my advice, poor thing. I want to hate her, whomever she is, but I feel for her. She's got no idea what she's in for. Loving you is pain, Remy. Just when I thought I had you all for myself, for all of the time, you slipped away. You should come with a warning tag, love. You should tell this girl of yours how dangerous you are. Does she know you're trouble? I wonder if she loves you like I do.</p><p>Anyways, I just wanted to send you my love. Happy anniversary, my dear husband.</p><p>Truly and forever yours,</p><p>Bella.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Hi Belle,</p><p>Never think for a moment that I have forgotten all about you, our years of friendship, our childhood adventures, and what you once meant to me. But, mon ami, returning home isn't the holy grail of my life. I was exiled, the circumstances in which I left won't change, Belle.</p><p>Nobody wants me back, no one, but you. For the sake of all you have once been for me, I want to be the person you recall, innocent and sweet, that boy full of dreams and aspirations, the boy who wanted to change and rule the world, or perhaps change New Orleans at least, yet I struggle. I want to return that beautiful smile of yours with something to warm your soul instead of drain you. But it's not in me to do so, I can't pretend, I won't lie to you. I am in love with someone else. She's beautiful and sweet and has a difficult temper that I love and, at the same time, drives me crazy. But things with her are complicated, I'll tell you all about it when I have the chance. We're not together, you see.</p><p>I wish you well, Bella, I do. I want you to find the happiness I couldn't give you. So, my love, let's live one day at a time and not worry so much about the things we can't control. If I'm distant, if I need space, if I can't echo your divine emotions please forgive me. I want to erase the negative effects of all this suffering and heal as if it never happened; I want to do that for us.</p><p>I'll try to keep in touch.</p><p>Your friend for always,</p><p>Remy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swamp rat,</p><p>As you seem to have some sort of hearing impairment and simply don't pay any attention to what I say, I'm trying to get my message across to you this time in writing. So, here it goes: As much as I may find this continuous flirting of yours very flattering, and believe me, sugar, I do find it flattering, especially because it's coming from someone like you, who could probably have any girl he wanted, I do have to ask you – for the millionth, but hopefully last time- to stop this nonsense.</p><p>Sugar, you know about my powers, do you want me to make a drawing to make it easier for this stubborn brain of yours to understand? There's NO WAY I could touch you without draining the life out of you, so why are you wasting your time and putting all this effort in getting to me? I simply can't understand.</p><p>Secondly and perhaps most importantly, leave me the hell alone! Or maybe this is what I had been saying from the very beginning of this note which, oh well, just turned into a letter, anyways…</p><p>Remy, please, don't play games with me. I'd very much love to be your friend, but I can't be anything else but that. And hell yes, I get goosebumps when you whisper things in my ear, get weak on my knees when you brush my face lovingly with your gloved fingers, or eat me up with your hungry eyes, so please, just quit doing all that. Stop that, will you? Stop playing with me. It's not funny. It's criminal! </p><p>If after this, you keep doing what you do, I promise I'll try and make that illustration or maybe write you a book "Rogue's powers for dummies"</p><p>Apart from those inconveniences I mentioned, I like you. I still want to be your friend.</p><p>XOXO</p><p>Ana</p><p>p.s.: I hate getting flowers, don't send me any ever again. I thought you'd be smart enough to figure out I'm not a flowers and chocolate kind of girl. On second thought, yeah, you can keep the chocolate coming.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X </p><p>Ma chére, ma Rogue,</p><p>Sorry if I have been inconvenient or troubled you in any way, I was just trying to show my feelings for you. I'm for real and I'm not toying with you, as you've suggested. I only think that you deserve to be loved and cherished like any other woman deserves, despite your powers. Besides, you're fucking hot, and I just can't help it. I see you and my mind goes boom, another part of me goes boom too, but the gentleman that I am, I'm not mentioning it.</p><p>Anyways, just quit the nonsense, chére. You know Gambit is going nowhere. I want to be near, seeing your angry face and all the pouting, it makes my day. Cinema is still on tonight, right? I promise I'll keep my hands to myself this time. No accidental brushing of hands on you, I swear.</p><p>See you later, ma petite.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>Remy.</p><p>p.s.: no more flowers, noted. </p><p>X X X X </p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>I know our fifth wedding anniversary is still two months away but I had to break the one letter a year thing. Tantie Mattie came looking for me, can you believe it? She said she had this dream of me, that it was some sort of prophecy. In this vision of hers, I would be nearly killed by a powerful enemy and that only you could rescue me from eventual death.</p><p>I know you well enough to imagine what you must be thinking as you read this. Something like 'And you gave Tantie any credit, chére? She keeps predicting stuff, stuff that never gets to happen.' I still remember what she said to you on the day before our wedding. Do you remember it too? Remember how she told you that you would be lucky in love. It doesn't seem like it, does it, mon amour?</p><p>I don't know why, but this thing she said keeps bugging me and somehow I feel it in my bones that this fate of mine is getting closer to coming true. I wish I could say something more concrete about it. I know all the questions you're going to ask, like who wants our head at the moment, if the Guild has any kind of issues with anyone that could harm me, but as of now, everything is going smoothly.</p><p>Anyways, I just wanted to tell you one more time and perhaps the last, who knows, that I love you and will always do. And if you have to rescue me, the damsel in distress, from the highest tower in New Orleans, please do. I guess I would appreciate that.</p><p>One last thing, I know I haven't commented on the girl you told me about, all I can say is, seriously, Remy! What the hell are you thinking? You can't touch her without being put in a coma. Did I understand it right? I'm still here and you can touch me all you want. I guess you should see a shrink about that. Your self-destructive tendencies are reaching a whole new level with this girl. You could have it easy with me, but you have to go and choose hard core damn impossible.</p><p>Take care, my love.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>Bella</p><p>X X X X</p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>I hope this letter finds you well and happy with the new family you chose for yourself. However, I must remind you that your real family is still here and still loves you as always. At least I know I do love you and miss my little brother like an idiot misses the point. It wouldn't hurt you to come to visit at times, would it? Ok, maybe it would. Are you still keeping away because of the exile thing? We could always arrange something about that, I'm sure.</p><p>Brother, I'm writing to you because I need your assistance. Do you remember the Tithe Collector? I guess you must've been fourteen or fifteen that last time he came. He appears every seven years and stories of him are told throughout the French Quarter to frighten young children, mischievous as yourself were, that if they behave badly the Tithe Collector will come for them. Guess what? He's coming. For real and it is time for the Tithing and everyone has to be there including you, hot-headed little bro.</p><p>You should know that peace has been broken since your last time here. Hasn't Bella Donna mentioned any of that to you? I thought you said you managed to keep in touch. Maybe she wouldn't be keen to tell you that your beloved brother-in-law, yes, he's not dead as you thought, has been stirring things up. Remy, remember this one thing: not all things are as they seem and nothing is more important than family. The assassins don't want the Tithing to take place and only you could stop them. I was hoping you could come over and help us out in this time of need, brother.</p><p>Looking forward to seeing you,</p><p>With much love.</p><p>Your brother,</p><p>Henri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma chére amie Bella,</p><p>I'm worried about you. First, you sent me that letter, talking about that bleak future that Tante has seen in the cards for you, and then when I reply to your letter, I get nothing in response, which is not like you. Please, Bells, if you get this letter, let me know you're all right. I know I may have been an asshole about everything, but I do care about you.</p><p>Besides, you said you wanted me to rescue you, so you should let me know if I should start polishing my armor or not. You know, it should be shining, so they say.</p><p>Anyways, Bells, I do hope your letter got lost in the post office, or some dog ate it, or that you've finally had enough of me and is happy with someone else. You see, I'd hate to have to go back to New Orleans, my brother wants me to go there for some Guild related ritual which I don't even remember how it works. Pour toi, I can confess, as much as I miss him, I have some feeling in my gut that tells me if I go, I'll fuck everything up like I always do. So, I just don't want to take part in it. They're better off without me. Everyone is better off without me, and that includes you. But you see, if you feel you do need me, you can rest assured that I'll be there for you.</p><p>Please be well. I'd hate to know that you hurt in any way. Though I know, you tell me time and time again how I myself hurt you, I never meant to. Believe me, Bells, I don't want to see in no pain.</p><p>Your friend always,</p><p>Remy.</p><p>X X X X </p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>Alors, I'm sorry I'm not the bearer of better news, but if something were to happen to Mercy and you knew about it, I would want you to tell me. As you can imagine, this is about Bella. I pulled some strings and got some information on her whereabouts. They found her, she's alive, but not well in any way. You see, she's comatose. Her father and the assassins have her and, of course, want nothing to do with us, Thieves. I wanted to contact them, to let them know we still consider her a part of our family of sorts, and if they wanted, if we could help with anything, we would be willing to do it.</p><p>You should come, brother. You know your presence could be beneficial to her and perhaps, who knows, you can find a way to save her? Also, I don't want to say this is the perfect time, but it is. The Tithe Collector is coming soon. He'll be here in two days, so you should get moving your ass all the way down South, frère.</p><p>I hope I'll be able to see you soon, you stubborn branleur. Don't be the fils de pute that you are all the time, this time, think this through wisely.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Ton frère,</p><p>Henri</p><p>X X X X </p><p>Chére,</p><p>I hope you haven't stumbled and fallen because of this paper, and also that you haven't thrown it away without even reading it. I'm sorry this is not coming in some fancy scented paper, an amazon receipt was all the paper I had lying around, so the back of it will have to do.</p><p>I'm leaving the mansion tomorrow at the earliest hour possible and yes, I'm a coward and I didn't want to say my "au revoir" to you in person. So, this is me letting you know you won't see me tomorrow or the day after, or even the day after that. I'm going to New Orleans and I don't know for how long I'll be gone. I wish I knew but I just don't. Hell, I wish I didn't have to go at all, but I do. This is very important to me and I hope you find it in your heart to understand.</p><p>I told the professor about it, but as for the rest of the people, they don't know about me leaving and I know how they will all imagine I'm up to something. I can take their judgments, I'm fine with them, but yours? No, I couldn't possibly take yours. So I had to let you know what is going down.</p><p>Remember my wife, Bella Donna? I know you must have cringed right now as you read her name, pardon for that. Bon, c'est que she's in really deep trouble right now and needs my help urgently. My brother also needs me, there's some Guild transaction that seems to require my attention. So, in a nutshell, the reason for this trip is basically to sort loads of family shit out.</p><p>Please, don't come. I know you, I know you will want to follow me, to make sure I'm alright and to help me out. I know because I would do the same if I were in your shoes. This hero thing that means we won't let anyone suffer but ourselves… In that sense, we are just so damn similar. We're always trying to save the day, but neglecting ourselves in the process. Anyways, I'm asking you, please, understand that I have to do this on my own. As much as I love your company and also having you as a teammate, I gotta move solo this time, ma pretty.</p><p>Please, take care and be a good girl while I'm gone. I'll be thinking about you, I always do.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Remy.</p><p>p.s.: Hands down for me, I made it all fit on one page. Let's see how good you are cracking codes, I mean, decoding my tiny handwriting.</p><p> X X X X </p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>Yes, you seem to know me quite well, Swamp Rat. The hell you're going without me! I'm packing a small bag, I promise, I'm traveling light this time.</p><p>I'll be down in 10, I hope I can still catch you if I don't. Well, I guess I know where I can find you.</p><p>X</p><p>Anna</p><p>p.s.: Oh yes, you said you didn't need to know my real name on that first date of ours, but yes, my name is Anna. I guess you've earned the right to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Logan,</p><p>I'm writing to let you know that I'm leaving the mansion tonight on a little mission I embraced myself. I'm following Gambit. He's having some trouble back home, in New Orleans. So I figured, even though he won't admit it, that he might need my help. You know me, I won't let a teammate fend for himself in times of trouble. On second thought, who am I kidding? You being you, one of the people I trust the most, I might as well tell you the real reason. I'm going after him because I love him. I love that swamp rat and I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to that devil. Don't ask me why or how I fell for him. I just did. Please, don't judge me, Wolvie.</p><p>I know, I know how you warned me against him, like a thousand times. But I guess I am only human. Over time, his advances and cheap pick up lines managed to win me over. The fact that anyone at all would shower me with loving gestures and attention took me by surprise, I was completely unguarded. I did resist him for some time, but in the end, the warmth and charm of that dirty thief seeped into my soul, into my heart. And now, I'm here, helpless, breathless, because I'm worried about that bastard. He left me a note telling me about his trip, but I guess I read it just a little late. He's left and I'm gonna follow him.</p><p>As there's no time to let the professor know, I'm telling it to you. You may pass the news on to him and the others.</p><p>I'm also writing this as a safety precaution and also because I know that you care. I'll keep you posted on everything that is going down there, so if I don't contact you for more than two days, you may come and rescue me, I mean us, because we'll probably be needing your help. I hope it doesn't come to that, and quite frankly, I don't think it will. But you know the drill, better have a plan B.</p><p>Your friend always,</p><p>Rogue</p><p>X X X X </p><p>URGENT REPORT</p><p>June 28th – 20:32</p><p>Venerable Patriach of the Assassin Guilds, Mr. Boudreaux,</p><p>It was precisely seven pm tonight when we detected an invasion of your property. The alarms didn't go off, but my men sensed the thief's presence. Remy LeBeau broke the door open, slipping one of his playing cards through the lock. He entered the place, climbing up the stairs, he reached your daughter's room. When we intercepted him, he was by her bed, watching over her, holding her hand. Naturally, we ordered LeBeau to leave, but as you can imagine, he wouldn't and stated that he is still her husband.</p><p>Upon being informed he held no right to claiming your daughter, he still made no move and remained planted by her side. We made a point of informing him that she is not his wife any longer and that he will never be good enough to marry an Assassin woman. He said she herself chose to marry him. She had wanted to marry him, according to him. We urged him to leave immediately. Instead of complying with our request, Gambit attacked us, at first using hand to hand combat and later he tried to use his mutant powers on us. We opened fire, but the youngest of the LeBeaus managed to dodge all the bullets. LeBeau then took out two coins of his pocket and charged them up, and making them explode. The explosion made us fall back. Gambit jumped at me and held a charged-up playing card on my neck, threatening me, demanding that I call off my killers. Obviously, I didn't obey him and ordered our people to kill him.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, to our utter disbelief, an amazingly beautiful woman flies through the bedroom window. She looked like some fallen angel, body like the summer, doll face, and gorgeous eyes. Please make note of her distinguishing marks: very athletic body, white-streaked hair, and out of this world green eyes.</p><p>We have no reason to believe she was hired assistance. She came in saying that she didn't like the killing part of her teammate. They shared a brief look at each other and it was crystal clear that they have something going on. They are probably lovers.</p><p>As of now, we don't know if the woman had been there all along, or if she had just arrived. If she's found, she should be eliminated. She's a mutant and a powerful one. She defeated two killer Assassins and threw them out of the window like it was child's play.</p><p>The thief joined the fight, telling his woman to stay out of that. She didn't pay any attention to him and continued attacking our men, and we were able to finally hit her with a powerful beam. The thief proceeded to take out some cards from the pocket of his blouse sleeve, charged the cards up, threw them at us. The woman filled in, defeating the final pack of Assassins. I was immobilized by then, when LeBeau moved over to Bella Donna, telling that he was taking her with him and so he did.</p><p>The course of action I would recommend is to get more men, hunt the couple down and retrieve Bella Donna. With that being said, we feel that we are obliged to do as you say. We'll be waiting for your instructions to act upon this matter.</p><p>Respectfully,</p><p>Nakh</p><p>X X X X </p><p>Mr. LeBeau,</p><p>If you want to save my daughter as you say, there's one thing you can do. Get her the elixir of life. That would surely restore her health. If you do so, I might even let the turmoil you and your lover caused today pass. You have twenty-four hours to cure her with it or I'll hit you and your woman with all our might.</p><p>Marcius Boudreaux</p><p>X X X X </p><p>Ma chére Rogue,</p><p>I cannot thank you enough for staying behind this time, taking care of Bella for me. I will never be able to measure just how much selflessness is required for such a task. You are such an honorable, good woman, Anna. You have all my love for that, and for other things as well.</p><p>I myself don't know if I'd be able to nurse Cody if I had to. I'd probably look at him and hate him, envy him for having kissed you, for having the honor of being the first one to touch his lips to yours.</p><p>But back to Belle, I'd like to leave you some instructions:</p><p>Try not to touch her. She's already debilitated, if you accidentally as much as brush your finger on her, that will surely cost her life. So please, I know you are always careful, in fact too careful for my liking, if you know what I mean, But this time, please, avoid touching her at any costs, chére.</p><p>Also, I've let some supplies on the chest of drawers. There's a first aid kit in the bottom drawer and the iv fluids and stuff to get it all set is in the first drawer.</p><p>If she happens to wake up, which I think is highly improbable, tell her who you are. She knows about you, how I feel about you and she thinks I'm a fucked up masochist for pursuing something with you. I guess you'd agree with her on that one. Perhaps that would be something for you two to talk about.</p><p>Be ready, chére. They will come for Bella, surely. I hope they won't find you two, but I can't be sure. So, be prepared and, most importantly, be alive for when I come back, okay, chére? Those guys, they play for keeps. They are skilled assassins, and they wouldn't hesitate for a second before killing you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. If they do show up, give them hell.</p><p>And finally, chére, thank you, thank you so much for doing this. I'm sorry I kind of slashed at you back there for following me, but I guess I did so because you are fucking stubborn and I told you not to come. All I wanted was for you to be back at the mansion. I wanted to go about this business knowing in my heart that you were well and safe, that my treasured femme would go on whatever happens here. But I have to admit that your help was really needed.</p><p>Besides, that moment when we got here, and I put Bella on the bed, when we locked eyes, these eyes of yours, chére, that look, I felt all them butterflies in my stomach and went weak on my knees. Oh chére, you have no idea of the power you hold over this misbehaving Cajun. It's crystal clear who has the reins in our little screwed up relationship.</p><p>I gotta go now, I guess your shower is not quite that long after all.</p><p>Forever yours,</p><p>Remy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING: This chapter is M rated.</p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. But it happened. I know I promised you I'd be extra careful but what can I say, it just happened. I accidentally touched her. I was caring for her and she had some sort of involuntary reflex and she grabbed my arm. She held onto me and, helplessly, I absorbed your wife. And what I've seen, the memory that surfaced in my head when I did, it was paradise and hell. God knows I never meant to touch her, and now I'm here stuck with a memory that isn't mine, that is tormenting me in a way no other had ever done before, pushing me over the edge of reason. But if there was ever a memory that I was delighted to absorb this was it.</p><p>You see, the way my absorptions work, it's like I become the protagonist of the little story that unfolds inside my mind. If I absorb a murderer and the crime is the memory that surfaces first, I see myself committing murder. It's me pushing the trigger, doing it and it's me feeling whatever that person felt at that moment. I see it from a first-person perspective and that's why it's goddamn confusing and disorienting. But this one memory, Belle's memory, this was the one memory that has both disturbed and enchanted me most.</p><p>It was a beautiful sunny day and I, when I say I, you know I mean her, I was wearing a pretty summery dress sitting under a tree shade in an open green area. I was feeling bold and beautiful. I knew I was loved and it was the most amazing feeling in the whole wide world. One thing is certain, I don't think I have ever felt quite that way. And then, well then, there was you. And my eyes feasted on the sight of you. You looked even more beautiful than you already are if that's even possible. Definitely younger, but what was most striking was how charming and sweet you were. I dare say, you looked so pure and innocent. That mysterious aura of yours was most definitely not there, instead, you flashed this smile of honey gold. I loved you and I knew you loved me back.</p><p>You were not wearing shades or your signature trench coat. You were just a boy, a heart made of gold, eyes shimmering with happiness. There was no lopsided smirk either, you flashed an honest wide smile at me. You cupped my face in your hands and kissed me. God, the feeling! It sent shivers up and down my spine, my stomach flipped and my heart rate quickened. I wanted you, I mean she wanted you and I definitely want you.</p><p>She stiffened as she felt your hand touch her foot, and gently trace a whisper up her calf. You told her to relax, continuing your touch along her thigh and past her hip. You barely brushed the fine cloth of her dress, which in turn kissed her flesh.</p><p>She tried to even out her breathing, listening to her heartbeat, which seemed to her louder than drums rolling. Your touch came higher still, past the swell of her breast, along her neck, up into her hair. She closed her eyes. Touch, touch, touch. I feel intoxicated, overwhelmed by your touch. The touch that was never meant for my skin, but for hers. But still, I stole it and felt it as if it were mine. Now, who's the thief, sugar?</p><p>Your fingertips made the round trip, this time detouring to explore her face: the contour of her nose, the softness of her lips. Your touch rounded over her chin and down her chest, rising and falling with her breath so that she could only ever feel the slightest pressure. She could feel her skin tingle all up and down her body. Then, you moved down her body, placing kisses against her skin. She gasped when you kissed her stomach, then moaned when you dipped his tongue in her belly-button. Your hands were pushing against her knees, and she let you spread her legs apart. She felt your breath between her legs, and she held hers, waiting for the inevitable. And It came-the gentle touch of your tongue on her. Touch, touch, touch. I totally lost it by then, reliving this memory of hers. I guess Tante Matie heard my screaming and she came in and helped me up. Now here I am, in a separate room. Tantie is with Bella, she seems to be alright. As well as she was before, so, not so well. Your Tantie looked at me with some sadness in her eyes. I guess not sadness, pity. She pities me. She could see right through me. I felt embarrassed because it seems she knows what I've done and what I've seen and how I long for it to happen to me, to have such intimacy with you.</p><p>As soon as I was alone again, the memories resumed their flooding my mind. Bella arched her back, but your hands on her caused her to lie still, and she trembled. And you explored her. And I envied her.</p><p>Your tongue was gentle at first, but it grew bolder. She felt your finger slip inside her, and move within her. She could not control the slight movements of her hips and her chest as she felt the passion building inside her. And she climaxed and I cried. She begged you to do it and then, there you were, inside of her. Achingly sensitive from her climax, it was as if she could feel every ridge. You thrust within her, matching her rhythms of only moments ago. Your lips centered on one nipple, and she felt your teeth nipping at her. The waves were returning again. She felt buoyed by the sensation. She was rising again, higher. And as you cried out and shoved hard within her, she again was tipped over the edge.</p><p>Remy, this all only comes to prove you were right. And hell, you know how much I hate to admit it. I shouldn't have come here. I definitely shouldn't have and now I'm feeling wretched, battered, worn-out… and I just had enough, sugar. I just can't do it anymore. Oh, who am I kidding? Yes, I'm feeling terrible about it all but I guess you'll come back and you'll find me here, waiting for you, caring for her. Because she's only human and I wouldn't let her perish without trying to help her. And I'll wait for you, because I love you, Rems. That's why.</p><p>Keep safe, please, don't be so long.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Rogue.</p><p>-O-</p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>What were you thinking? What you did to this poor girl, I can't wait to have you back home so I can slap your sorry ass so hard, boy, that it will remind you of the discipline you got from me as a child. Time goes by and you still need me lecturing you, don't you?</p><p>You went so past the line this time, Remy. It doesn't take me any special powers to see the girl is in love with you. I feel sorry for Rogue that she is guarding your wife. Poor thing is broken-hearted and she doesn't seem to deserve it. She absorbed your wife and she is in pieces now, Remy. I had to leave her to her own thoughts, she needs to put her head in place and me hanging there wasn't helping.</p><p>Rest assured I'll come back every day to check how Belle's doing, will also check on the girl. She's got the prettiest eyes, doesn't she and a heart made of gold, Remy. You should treat her better.</p><p>Remy, do whatever your conscience is telling you to do, but remember that Belle's father tried to use magic to keep her alive, but she's slipping to the other side, boy. There's just so much we can do in this life, and that's me a healer telling you this. This ain't necessarily on you, child.</p><p>Come back home in one piece, son. And be ready for getting your bottom smacked when you do, to the moon and back.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Your Tante Mattie</p><p>-O-</p><p>Dear Jean-Luc,</p><p>I fail to believe you have let your son loose yet again. I've heard he's here in Paris, looking for me. He has the nerve to go around, telling people how all he wants is the Elixir of Life.</p><p>Please see that you sort this out and convince him to leave or I'll have to do it my way and it won't be pleasant.</p><p>King regards,</p><p>Candra.</p><p>-O-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Henri,</p><p>I came to Paris looking for Remy and it turns out that Candra has him. I'm meeting her to try to strike some deal so I can free your impossibly mischievous brother. I cannot believe he's putting us through all this trouble for that assassin that I had to convince him to marry in the first place. I know the Assassins are lurking around the corner. They want the Elixir as well, naturally. As such, I'm really not sure how long I'll be here. Apparently longer than I had anticipated.</p><p>Please, be safe and keep the Guild in peace and business flowing as normal during my absence. I trust you can be the Guildmaster while I'm away. I know you always thought Remy is my favorite one and my successor of choice, but this is me showing that I trust you, my son. Take this chance I'm giving you and prove your worth. I am sure you can do it.</p><p>Take care,</p><p>Your loving father</p><p>Jean-Luc</p><p>-O-</p><p>23:10</p><p>Wolvie, you there?</p><p>23:10</p><p>Yep, u alright?</p><p>23:11</p><p>Not really. I can't take this shit anymore. I'm this close to running off. I can't stand looking at his wife for another second, especially after what I've seen.</p><p>23:12</p><p>So? What do you want from me?</p><p>23:12</p><p>I was wondering what you'd do.</p><p>23:12</p><p>Same you're doing.</p><p>23:12</p><p>Meaning?</p><p>23:14</p><p>You know you won't leave her because you, we, are loyal people to those we love. You promised him you'd do this, so you just keep doing this.</p><p>23:25</p><p>You're probably right, as always. Thanks. I miss you, sugar.</p><p>23:50</p><p>Whenever you need me.</p><p>-O-</p><p>Venerable Tithe Collector,</p><p>I come to you with an issue to report and also a request. I ask that you read the following lines with much attention and consideration.</p><p>As you may well have guessed this is about that dirty thief, Remy LeBeau. I hear he has singlehandedly defeated you and that may leave us with a common goal: get him to pay for daring to inconvenience both of us.</p><p>He came here and I knew that meant he made his way past you. I attacked him, saying that he never should have left Paris and certainly should never have returned. The thief has apparently grown a lot since I last worked with him. Perhaps it was their training, I can't tell, what I know is that he survived my blast. Make no mistake, I was not intimidated by his improved fighting skills and was as eager as ever to use my telekinetic powers against that bastard.</p><p>The nerve he has! Would you believe that he has tried to charm me? I am not fooled that easily, you know me, I let him have a piece of my mind. He doesn't mean anything to me and I told him so, but he kept up his insinuations, trying to imply that he once had been someone dear to me. That was a very long time ago, he was never good at commitments of any sort. He's never had any loyalty to anyone but himself. He kept his sweet talk and made the mistake, the terrible mistake of revealing that I had the Elixir of Life.</p><p>I knew that's what he wanted, I had been warned by you and your people, as you well know. Letting him know I had it was like revenge, he wanted what I had and I was not giving it to him unless I got something I wanted from him. I know it was a mistake, it was foolish, but the look on his face when he learned I had it. It was priceless!</p><p>I tried to make a deal like the Thieves Guild always does. He tried to lecture me on 'his' Guild, again, unbelievably pretentious. I am the one who set them up centuries ago and gave them the Elixir and the powers in return for their services. So I told him how I need a new organization to fulfill my needs. So I showed him his father, an excuse of a man after I had him promise me that he would do anything for me. Don't take me for a fool, of course, I didn't fall for that. I had such high dreams for him and me together, but now he seems to struggle between the love for his wife and his X-girlfriend. I know he won't do anything for me as he says but would go to hell and back if that mutant asked him to. And to prove my point, I asked him to kill Jean-Luc, promising he could have anything he wanted if he did so. That was how I was going to measure how loyal and useful he would be to me. If he was really committed to doing anything I wanted like he said.</p><p>That didn't go well with him, obviously. Remy LeBeau was infuriated and promised that he would kill me for that. Oh, the silliness in that man! It's almost endearing wasn't it simply annoying.</p><p>Just then, Julien, the assassin shows up, created some havoc, tries to play Gambit against me. They have their whole family drama that is of no interest to me at all. But the curious thing is that he saved me from Julien, charging some cards when the assassin was out to get me. At the moment, I thought I probably owned my life to Remy and, for this, I wouldn't, couldn't kill him. He kissed me, and I realized that there was still a spark between them. He picked his father up, saying that they were going back to New Orleans to settle things and that's the last I heard from those delicious lips of his.</p><p>You must be wondering by now what it is that I want from you since everything seems to turn out the way I wanted it to be. That son of a bitch has deceived me with his tricks. When he was long gone, I reached for my vial of the Elixir, and to my utter surprise, it was gone. That fucker charmed me when we were kissing and took the vial from me. I hate him. No one ever fools Candra! Who does the piece of shit think he is? I want you to follow Gambit and Jean-Luc to New Orleans and to spread the word to the Guilds that Gambit has betrayed them. In addition to that, I want you to make everyone he loves to suffer the consequences of his actions. I want to see his family in pain, and most importantly, I want his wife and girlfriend both killed. I want him to taste their blood in his throat for he's responsible for their deaths. You don't just enrage Candra and expect to get away with that. I trust that you will take immeasurable pleasure in doing this job for me.</p><p>If you need any resources, anything at all, let me know.</p><p>I'm looking forward to hearing from your success at this mission.</p><p>Yours faithfully,</p><p>Candra</p><p>-O-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma chére Rogue,</p><p>I'm sorry it's been long since I last wrote you but I can assure you this was nothing but my way of protecting you. Not a single minute passed me by when I haven't thought of you, worried about you. I'm so sorry for this situation, that's why I told you not to follow me, but I guess there's no telling you what to do, is there, chére? And I have to admit that's one of the many things I love about you. How unpredictable and impetuous, you are. Much like myself, I know.</p><p>I kept myself isolated so they wouldn't be able to track you down. You know how love is a liability for us, don't you, chére? But you know I'm a stubborn man and I fell for you anyway. I guess there was no way I couldn't have, all that sass, and that look, and the more you pushed me away, the more I wanted you. I guess Bella was right, I'm a mad masochist.</p><p>The good news is I managed to get hold of the Elixir, so I'm coming back and I'll be with you shortly, I'll be holding you in my arms before you know it. I can't wait to get lost in those beautiful green eyes of yours, that green color of your eyes that brings hope and life no matter what has happened, no matter how deep in shit I am, and right now, I desperately need to look into them, to find peace, find solace in them, in you. I don't need to touch you, chére. I just need to be with you, I need to feel your warmth and your heart beating strongly when we are near. God, how I miss you!</p><p>Do you remember Candra? I kind of pissed her off, again. When she finds out that I tricked her, long story, I'll tell you all about it when I get there, she'll want to kill me and all that I hold dear. I know how vengeful she is. So, please chére, once again, I ask you to be careful and contact me if anything happens. You text Jean-Luc, we're together. I guess it's safer than calling me. Use the code, okay?</p><p>These guys are dangerous and I urge you to keep an eye out. Once they know what I love most in this damned life of mine, they'll go after it to try and wipe it off the face of the Earth.</p><p>Finally, the memories you've absorbed from Bella, never mind those, chére. When I finally get to make love to you, and I know I will, I can feel it in my bones, you'll have memories of your own to treasure forevermore and, plus, you'll have me by your side, for as long as you want me. I know we'll find a way, mon amour. And that little confession on your last letter, it made me pull through everything here, chére. I love you too, Rogue. I love you with all my heart, like I never loved anyone before, because with you chére, it's not only about sexual gratification, it's so much more than that. I can't even begin to explain, you're all that is beautiful and worthy for this Cajun. What I'm doing for Belle, you know the hero inside of me wouldn't let her slowly die while I watched idly. But for you, chére, I'd burn in hell for a lifetime if you needed me to.</p><p>Looking forward to seeing you soon, ma princesse. Please, be safe.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Always,</p><p>Remy.</p><p>-o-</p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>I'm glad to hear you're bringing Dad home in one piece. Rogue has told me. She's a beauty, isn't she? You're a selfish prick for bringing that pretty young femme here to all this chaos. Those lips of hers, such a shame they can't be kissed. Guys here have their mouths watering for her, whenever she comes around in that tight uniform of hers, swaying those hips from side to side, guys stare at her ass like it's no one's business. Then I tell them how she's your girl, usually, that doesn't have such an effect, then I go and tell them about her mutation and bang! You should see the look on their faces. I guess no one's as crazy as you. I always knew that you were a sucker for pretty asses and even prettier faces, so I'm not surprised you don't give a damn about her powers. You're a stupid bastard, you know that? But I love you anyway and I can't wait to see you and daddy back home in one piece.</p><p>If you need anything, let me know. I've received reports that the Tithe Collector is in town. But fear not, we got it covered, little bro.</p><p>Hope to see you soon.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Henri.</p><p>-o-</p><p>URGENT REPORT</p><p>July 7th – 20:25</p><p>Dear Henri, our beloved Guildmaster in the absence of your father, honorable Mr. LeBeau,</p><p>An explosion was reported an hour ago in our most secluded headquarter, and the Tithe Collector showed up once again. He's not trying to appear inoffensive anymore. Apparently, he has joined forces with both members of Thieves and Assassins and told them that Remy is a traitor after he fought Candra in Paris and that only his death will make things right again.</p><p>I'm sure you want a list of names of those hateful brothers of ours who were with him, please find it enclosed in this envelope. I'd like to reassure you that the ones following the Tithe Collector are not most of us, only a few, but even so, I'm sure you will agree with me that we have to tackle this problem.</p><p>I'll be waiting for further instructions. In the meantime, I recommend that someone checks on Remy's pretty girl and Bella Donna. I'm sure the Collector will try to harm them both.</p><p>Yours faithfully,</p><p>Your cousin</p><p>Etienne Marceaux</p><p>-o-</p><p>Dear Mr. Remy LeBeau,</p><p>Who am I kidding? You're not dear to me, quite the opposite, in fact, that dear at the opening of this letter is just a formality. But I guess you know this much.</p><p>I come with news that as I take it must be of your interest and concern. Do you know how you fooled Candra and got the Elixir from her? Well, I have to compliment you on that. That was pure genius, no wonder your father wants you to be Guildmaster after he's done his time. Well, back to Candra, you're not that innocent that you would expect to go unpunished for your actions. I believe it will come to you as no surprise that Candra has ordered me to kill everyone you care about. You might ask me what I gain from this but Candra's appraisal. The little piece of shit you are you sure must think I have a price to give up on her orders, but let me tell you, I want to see you, Remy LeBeau, rot in hell for daring to defeat me. And that, my friend, is a price that you can't afford to pay.</p><p>Wrong, in fact, you can and you will. You'll pay for it with the lives of both your lovers. I have to give you that, you have a good taste in women, Remy. They are both amazingly beautiful and they are here with me, Remy, asleep, for now.</p><p>Oh, the pleasure it took me to take that mutant of yours down. She is as pretty as she's annoying, I wanted to silence that smart-mouthed sexy woman as fast as I possibly could. She put up a good fight, but a little trick I had on my sleeve was enough to break her.</p><p>It would be no fun at all if I killed them both without seeing the pained look on your face when their bodies lay lifeless on the floor. Also, I wanted to give you, with respect to your family, the opportunity to choose which one you want to see die first. You may use the little time you have in your hands before it actually happens to make your decision.</p><p>Till I see you again,</p><p>The Tithe Collector.</p><p>-O-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Rogue,</p><p>I've just held you in my arms, our lips were so close, an inch away from each other, but I knew deep inside we were worlds apart. Our troubled feelings, our insecurities. Then I watch you go and leave me here alone with thoughts swirling in my head. I feel I have to put them down and share them with you because I want to share with you all of me, ma princesse. I remember you flying away from the window in repeat in my head and because you haven't come back since I'm left here, broken-hearted, thinking about you, us, and everything that happened here today.</p><p>You have no idea how I felt as I made it to Belle's room earlier this day, I had the most devastating sight, the Tithe Collector holding you and Bella in his arms, telling me how Candra had ordered him to kill everyone I care about. That fils de pute then goes and gives me the right to choose which one of you two I wanted to see die first like he said he would in a letter he sent me. I wanted to throw a thousand cards blasting right at his odious face but I had none left. He probably realized that and laughed aloud at me causing my blood to boil with anger inside my veins. How could the evil monster dare to threaten the lives of Bella, my childhood sweetheart, and you, you, Rogue who's brought sunshine back to my life, who makes my heart sing whenever you're close? Bella has called me a sadistic for wanting you, my brother called me a crazy bastard for loving you. Yes, chére, I love you. Everyone seems to be sure of it, but you. I know you still doubt my feelings for you. Believe me when I say it, s'il vous plait. I know I haven't shown it in the right ways lately. Leaving you with Bella was a mistake and I apologize again for that.</p><p>When the Collector used his energies and attacked both of you, that's when I was pushed over the edge. I remember your supplicant voice, chére, begging me not to listen to his taunting. You know I'm a gambling man, but with both your lives, it was not a gamble, but an easy decision to make really when I decided on charging up the Tithe Collector's trench coat.</p><p>I knew he'd be scared and would drop you and Bella Donna. I also knew I would have to act fast, so I kicked him out of the window, knowing he would explode on the fall down and you two would be out of harm's way. He got what he deserved. No one messes with my girls. Oh before you hate me, this is a joke. I don't own either of you, je sais. I wish I did own your heart thought.</p><p>Anyway, now the pact is broken and Candra won't ever honor it again.</p><p>I remember the exact moment when I first broke your heart tonight. With the Elixir safely with me, I started mixing the vials when you came closer. I was so concentrated, the contents which I held in my hands had cost me so much effort, bloodshed, your own pain, that I was completely focused on what I was doing and didn't give you the attention you craved and deserved. I remember you getting up and speaking to me. I asked you to wait, your confessions, they could come later, besides, I got your letter, I knew what that was going to be all about. But of course, you and your stubbornness didn't pay me any attention and went on saying something about how you accidentally absorbed Belle's memories, when foolish Julien breaks in, threatening me with a sword, wanting the Elixir for himself.</p><p>I tried to talk some sense into that idiot. I never liked that homme, but for Belle's sake I thought I could go easy on him, but l'idiot didn't listen and stabbed me through my hand and broke the Elixir. Then, you know all the mayhem that ensued. He tried to kill me, I tried to kill him, and in the end, his own father kills him. Marius may hate me and my family, but he knew that I did my best for his daughter and thanked me for that. Never thought I'd see the day when he expressed any gratitude to a thief. But even so, I couldn't accept the thanks, as at that time I felt I failed Marius and, more importantly, Bella Donna. You know, chére, how I deal badly with failure. So I asked him to kill me. Sorry, chére, but at the moment, you might think I was not thinking about you, but I did. I thought about my utter inability to make anyone around me happy and that maybe, you too would be better off without me. Look at what happened to Bella, I didn't want you to find misfortune as well.</p><p>When hateful Candra appeared, congratulating me on the fine act I had just played, I got so irate. I wasn't playing any act and would rather die than to hurt those I love more than I had already done, I could die even if it was as a Thief. Maybe it was the way it had to be, I was never to find redemption and happiness with the X-Men, with you, chére. But I'm glad I was able to make them see, Thieves and the Assassins, what happens if they continued to take orders from Candra. The best thing that came out of all this, surely. The old ways are over now, Candra had to accept defeat. I won, especially because in the end, Bella was saved. I saw some contents of the Elixir fell onto her blanket, shredding it off and dropping the contents into Belle's mouth, the seemingly impossible happened and she awoke.</p><p>I was so happy, so relieved that it wasn't all in vain, that I immediately hugged her, but to my utter surprise, she didn't hug me back. She didn't remember me at all either. And, crazy as it might sound, I was even happier for her. She never took very well what happened between us, our broken marriage that has never even started, and now she's free of it all.</p><p>When she walked away with Marius, I stared out of the window. Then, I saw the look you gave me, the look that has me completely unguarded, at your mercy. Your eyes were inquisitive and I couldn't tell you at the moment all that I've just written in this letter. I couldn't tell it then because all I could think was how I love you, and how those green eyes of yours show me passion and promises of happier days. So that's why I told you not to look at me that way. It was all too much, too fast, all that happened, saying goodbye to Bella forever, I was overwhelmed, chére. I am only human.</p><p>We shared that quick smile and I remember telling you that we had won the day. And I couldn't have possibly done it all without you, I was feeling so in love with you, chére when I grabbed you in my arms. How I wanted you then! I just wanted to seal our victory with a kiss. Then you asked me if I still loved Bella. Part of me always will, I said and that's true. I wish her well, and I guess .you got what I meant because you allowed our lips to get closer to each other. But then, you panicked and flew away, telling me you couldn't do it.</p><p>I know that as a thief I can't have loyalties or love. But I'd like to think that I am an X-Man now, and I can hope to dream of the future, our future, together, chére. I found my wedding picture of him and Bella Donna, as I was about to leave and I charged it up and threw it out of the window. The past is the past, and I have made peace with mine. I may have a sad look on my face, but it's only because you are having a hard time to figure us out. I know we'll find a way. I'm patient, chére, I'll stick around until we do. You can bet on that. I love you, chére. And that kind of love just doesn't go away with your tantrums. Besides, I love to watch you fly away, running away from me, it only makes me want you more. Your push and pull is a thrill, I just love it and always come back for more. I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life playing cat and mouse with you, chére.</p><p>With all my love,</p><p>Remy.</p><p>-O-</p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>I hope you meet up with your brother before you leave, obviously, you won't be reading this if you don't, so this first line is pointless. Anyhow, forgive me if I sound confused, that's probably because I am. Confused, overwhelmed, exhausted, and… hopeful. If we've made it past this, the sky's the limit for us, sugar. We can go anywhere and be anyone we want to be as long as we stick together.</p><p>I know, I've just told you I can't do this, this meaning us. Just don't give me a hard time, you know me, as indecisive as one could possibly be. Besides, I was so confused back there, sugar. This is not about Bella, I swear. It's not because you said part of you will always love her. In fact, that made me admire you way more. You are this good, honorable, caring man, even if you don't believe it yourself. You went through all this trouble to save someone who was important to you once. That's the kind of person I want in my life, I want you, always.</p><p>When I said 'I can't do this', well, I was thinking of my powers, because I don't want to hurt you, don't wanna make you wait. But if you're up for this, then I'm in for it too, honey.</p><p>I wanted to give you some space. I've been walking around in these streets that are so familiar to you and doing that I had the chance to organize these thoughts in my head. So this is it, honey, I'm sorry for running away from you. You must be used to it by now, anyway. I guess I'll meet you back in the mansion then.</p><p>I just can't wait for that date you've promised me.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Your hot and cold girlfriend</p><p>Anna Marie.</p><p>p.s.: Yes, that's my name. I think you didn't get the letter in which I told you that. I slipped it under your bedroom. You'll find it when you get home.</p><p>Secondly, please find a letter enclosed to this one. It is Bella's. I found it in her room when I was taking care of her. I thought you'd like to hear from her one last time.</p><p>-O-</p><p>Dear Remy,</p><p>I hope this letter finds you well. Despite all my suspicions, me fearing the doom that Tante predicted would come, despite all that, I've never been better and I'm writing you to let you know why.</p><p>I am free, Remy. I'm finally completely absolutely free. Free from you, from the ghost of our wrecked marriage. What's been is over, buried in the past and I feel I'm ready to be happy with someone else or alone. I don't need anyone to feel complete, I have me and I am enough. If someone cute and funny comes along, then, fine, but I won't be searching for a knight in shiny armor. I'm not that naïve anymore.</p><p>And I have to thank you for that, dear. Yes, you. You broke my heart, you moved on, you found that pretty lethal girl of yours. You fell in love. I've been thinking about it and came to the conclusion that if you can, I can too. After all, I was always better than you at everything, wasn't I? Do I have to remind you how I kicked ass from the age of nine?</p><p>I was always the faster learner, the quicker jabber, I could throw the fearless spear. Why was it that this time I was falling back? If you're ready, then I should be ready, right? Forget all the times you had me in my arms and you told me we'd be together till the day we both died, or when you made love to me under the sunlight telling me how you loved me. I forgive you. Man, you have no idea how long it took me to say these words to anyone at all. Go on, you can flatter yourself. You're the first person at whom I direct these words. I for-gi-ve you, Remy. I do, and it feels good. It feels wonderful, liberating. I should've done that before, but I guess it does take time to learn to let it go.</p><p>I wish you all the best in your endeavors and all that. No, seriously, I do wish you well, baby. Go on and keep searching for your happiness, I'll go my own way and find it first just so I can beat you to the finish line. Gosh, I can picture you smiling at me teasing you. Also, send my love to your new lover, I hope she can make you pay, joking. I hope she twists you into being a good boyfriend, Remy. Yeah, in hindsight, I guess you always sucked, flirting with other women right under my nose? Yes, good luck to her! She'll need it, I'm sure.</p><p>If you ever need me, you can count on me, mon ami. I know I'll count on you too, be warned.</p><p>All my love to you, Remy.</p><p>Always.</p><p>Bella</p><p>-O-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>